Una tarde magnifica
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: -¿Endou eres tu? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunte aún bajo el agua. No obtuve respuesta, no me habrán escuchado, pensé. Pero se oían pasos, en las escaleras, por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño... -¿Esperas a que sea Endou? –Era él, era su voz... Gouenji. Mal summary


Disclaemer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán, solamente cuando piense que el Tsunami x Touko es una pareja que me guste

**4 años antes del V Sector**

**POV NATSUMI**

La casa estaba muy tranquila, o al menos eso sentía por estar sola, Endou estaba en el trabajo, decidió trabajar para darme un futuro. Además estaba apurada con los planes de la boda y no tenía tiempo para seguir pensando en eso.

Era literalmente tarde, no tenía nada más que hacer así que decidí tomar una buena ducha caliente, relajarme de todo ahora que no estaba nadie en casa, el agua me tranquilizo, me quedé bajo la regadera un rato. Un sonido me rompió la tranquilidad, había sido la puerta principal lo que había sonado.

-¿Endou eres tu? ¿Eres tú?–Pregunte aún bajo el agua.

No obtuve respuesta, no me habrán escuchado, pensé. Pero se oían pasos, en las escaleras, por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

-¿Quién llegó?–Esta vez si me desconcerté, si era Endou, estaba jugando. Pero si era él, no quiero imaginarlo.

La perilla se giro y sentí que una pequeña corriente de aire altero el vapor del baño, la puerta se había abierto tan rápido como se había cerrado. Decidí quedarme dentro de la regadera, la cortina del baño no permitía ver nada, aún no sabía de quién se trataba pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-¿Esperas a que sea Endou? –Era él, era su voz, Gouenji. Se acerco a la regadera, pude sentirlo, estaba jugando sucio con mis temores.

-Vete de aquí, no puedes estar aquí, estoy duchándome Gouenji.

-Si fuera Endou incluso me invitarías ¿No es así? –Se rió un poco, sólo escuche un sonido relacionado con su ropa, no sabía que estaba haciendo en realidad.

-Es diferente, es mi prometido. Vete Gouenji… -Busqué la toalla para salir de ahí, pero para mi poca suerte, la deje muy lejos de dónde estaba, como fuera, tenía que salir en cueros.

-Buscas irte… ¿Tan complicado te es resistirte que huir es lo único que puedes hacer? –Llegó lo que menos quería que pasara, él abrió la cortina y se adentro a la regadera buscándome.

Al instante cubrí mis partes intimas con mis manos, y me eche hacía atrás, encendiéndose en mis mejillas un sonrojo desmesurado.

-¡Aléjate! –Exigí alterada.

-¿En verdad eso quieres? –Caminó hacía mi, paso por la cortina de agua de la regadera y finalmente se planto frente a mi, él estaba desnudo, pero no quería prestarme a verlo.

-Basta Gouenji. –Me hice a un lado e intente pasar de largo, ya me había visto desnuda, lo primordial era salir de ahí y ya.

-¿Por qué? –Me tomo por el brazo e hizo que dejara de cubrir mis pechos, mi cabello me hacía el favor de cubrir parte de estos, pero expuesta estaba ya.

-No es correcto, déjame en paz ya, entiéndelo, me casaré con Endou. –Lo miré seriamente, el agua nublaba un poco nuestros rostros, tengo que aceptar que el mejor amigo de mi prometido no era nada despreciable, pero no, no podía hacerle eso a Endou.

-¿Y? –Tan cínico, tan frío y al mismo tiempo encantador, era un hombre atractivo en todo sentido. Me miró también, me jaló hacía él y aprisiono mi cuerpo contra la pared y su pecho.- Déjalo…

-Y sigues con eso… No Gouenji…no –Desvíe la mirada y coloque mis manos sobre su vientre para apartarlo un poco, pero el agua y mi tacto me traicionaban… Quería sentirlo.

-Quizás necesitas algo más para decidirte. –Inquirió con un tono sospechoso, pícaro tal vez, pero lo dijo justo a mi oído, el agua caliente se deslizaba por el filo de su nariz y recaía en mi hombro, su cuerpo se apegó más al mío y sus manos se plantaron en la pared para no dejarme salida.

-No necesito nada, sé que es lo que quiero. –Él se rió con mi respuesta y me estremeció, entrecrucé mis pies y semi flexione las rodillas a causa de ello.

-Mírame y dime que quieres que me vaya. –A propósito deslizo su nariz por mi mejilla, dejando después un beso muy difuminado en mi piel húmeda.

-V-Vete… -No sé, pero no podía mirarlo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sólo veía su figura frente a mi, y el agua deslizarse por su cuerpo_._

-¿Ves? Querida Natsu… sólo déjate llevar. –Paso a deslizar su mano por el costado de mi cadera, perdiéndose en la curva de mi cintura, me tomó de ahí y su otra mano fue tras mi nuca para tomar mi cabello con caricias mientras deslizó sus labios hasta los míos.

-¡…! –Me quedé muda, no por deseo, sino por obligación, sus labios callaron los míos, sus ojos estaban fijos en las míos, me deje caer, mi sentidos me gritaban que respondiera… Y lo hice. Lo besé, cerré mis ojos poco a poco y mis manos se aferraron a los filos de su cadera.

Él cerró sus ojos también, su lengua invadió mi boca y yo la recibí sin oponerme, jugábamos en besos cargados de desenfreno, el agua y nuestros cuerpos juntos eran un duro golpe de sensaciones nada inocentes, ese hombre me estaba volviendo loca, sus manos paseándose por mi cuerpo, tocando lo que sólo Endou conocía, me encandilaba.

Por mi parte, me dedique a acariciar su ancha espalda, su bien formado abdomen y también su pecho que se imponía casi sobre el mío, a momentos quería resistirme, susurraba que se detuviera, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo ¿A quién quería engañar? Gouenji me sedujo al instante.

-¿Qué haces? –De pronto sentí que él rompió la unión de nuestras bocas y se agacho poco a poco, besando mi pecho, la línea que separaba mis senos, mi abdomen, mi vientre y…- ¡No, levántate! –Sí, ahí.

-Tranquila, si cierras los ojos, disfrutarás más. –Me miró desde abajo, coloco ambas manos en mis muslos, los acariciaba con puro gusto, y así, acerco sus labios a mi entrepierna, su lengua pronto encontró actividad.

-Pero… Go-Goue-Gouenji… -Sentí que los colores se me plantaron en el rostro, sí, tenía a Shuuya Gouenji a mis pies y no precisamente pidiéndome perdón, no, él estaba dándome un placer celestial, sentía su lengua pasar por mi clítoris exquisitamente, a momentos parecía besar ahí, y en otros sentía que casi quería hundirse entre mis piernas, yo sólo pude acariciar sus empapados cabellos, y claro, excitarme más durante largos minutos.

Después él se levanto relamiéndose de los labios mis néctares, volvió a atacar mis labios, yo no me negué, en momentos como ese, el asco no cabe, desgarraba mis glúteos con sus manos, se apegó a mi y sentí su virilidad en su máximo, rozaba mi muslo derecho muy explícitamente, así que me decidí a llevar mi diestra a su intimidad, tengo que aceptar que Gouenji estaba muy bien en cuanto a tamaño, lo acaricie tímida al principio, pero luego aplique mi conocimiento para hacerlo sentir placer, escuché sus roncos gemidos, su respiración agitada y la mía, ya no podía más, lo deseaba inmensamente.

-Natsu… ya no puedo más. –Susurro en mi cuello y de golpe tomo mis muslos para alzarme, me cargo y apoyo en la pared, su mirada se perdió en la mía unos momentos, hasta dejarme caer poco a poco hacía él.

-Gouenji…-Respondí con su nombre, mordí mis labios mientras apoyaba mi nuca en la húmeda pared, sentí como su virilidad se abría paso entre mi intimidad, hasta sentirlo dentro de lleno, ahí fue cuando emití un quejido agudo y mis dedos se aferraron con fuerza en sus hombros, ya era suya en ese momento.

Él me sostenía con facilidad, me hacía ir y venir sobre él, sentía como su cadera bailaba contra mí excitantemente, era un excelente amante. Me hacía estremecer en cada embestida, en cada beso que me daba y yo respondía, mordíamos nuestros labios, nos mirábamos perdidos en lujuria, yo tiraba de sus cabellos y eso a él le encantaba, lo veía en su rostro y lo sentía en la fuerza de su cadera penetrándome.

Cambiamos de posición cuatro o más veces hasta que quedamos más tiempo en una, él sentado y yo sobre él, le mostré mis habilidades, el movimiento de mis caderas con eje en su miembro, él me sostenía por la cadera con posesividad y eso encendía mi cuerpo, noté que él estaba maravillado con mi cuerpo dominando el suyo, ¿Yo dominándole? Era difícil de creer, pero sí, estaba muy excitada para reprimirme, de pronto sentí un estruendoso placer, deje que mi frente reposara en su hombro, sí, un orgasmo más, ya llevaba dos, él entendió y se desato contra mí para hacer más intenso mi placer. Ahí fue cuando él también llegó al límite, en ese instante, acabamos juntos, entre jadeos, gemidos y bruscas caricias. El sexo con Gouenji era: Violentamente excitante. Era delicioso.

-Esto no debió pasar. –Susurre jadeante aún sobre él, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

-Pero pasó. Y no puedes negar que te gustó tanto como a mí. –Dijo gustoso, un poco altanero, pero así era él, sus manos me abrazaron por la espalda, libre de mala intensión ahora, sólo me abrazó contra su pecho.

-No sé cómo veré a Endou… -Me acurruque en su pecho, el agua aún caía sobre nosotros, me deje abrazar por él, se sentía bien, pero una espina aguda me gritaba en la mente "¡Infiel!" Se sentía horrible.

-No te cases Natsu, vámonos tú y yo. –Cerró sus ojos y apoyo su mejilla en mis cabellos, me abrazó con más fuerza, quizá con cariño.

-No puedo… Es decir ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Qué sólo porque paso esto accederé a irme contigo y dejar al hombre que… amo? –Levanté mi rostro casi de golpe, decir que amaba a Endou se oía muy cínico, me dejo mal sabor de boca. Sólo miré a Gouenji con enojo, impotencia y confusión.

-¿Fue sólo sexo? –Sonrió con agudo cinismo, delineando mi cintura aún.

-Obvio. –Respondí con molestia.

-Para ti, para mi fue algo más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue? –Lo rete con la mirada, su arrogancia me puso de malas.

-Estuve con la mujer que amo. –Fue serio, no note que bromeara.

-¿Eh?... –Me dejó helada, no esperaba eso en verdad.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que… -Pausó la oración, acerco su frente a la mía, mirándome tranquilo, si no conociera a Gouenji, diría que también sabía ser tierno- Estuve con la mujer que amo.

-No Gouenji… Ni siquiera hemos llevado una relación estrecha, no puedes decir que me amas de la nada, no necesito que me mientas, si sólo querías sexo, no importa, ya pasó, pero no me vengas con cuentos de esos. –Estaba asustada, extrañada, confundida al extremo.

-No tengo porque mentirte, créeme Natsu. Dime… ¿Lo amas?

-…Por supuesto. –Titubee

-¿Qué tanto?

-Mucho.

-¿Pensaste en él mientras te besaba, mientras te hacía mía? Yo sólo escuché mi nombre de tus labios. –Sonrió arrogante, me tenía en sus manos y jugaba conmigo a placer, apego mi cuerpo más a él, vaya forma de torturar a alguien después de tan maravilloso sexo.

-Yo… Basta, cállate –Intenté levantarme, zafarme de sus brazos, él tenía razón, no pensé en Endou, sólo en Gouenji y nada más, Gouenji y yo.

-Quieres que me calle porque es verdad. Te amo Natsu.

-¡Cállate! Vete de aquí, vete ¡Lárgate! –Esta vez sí lo hice, me levante de golpe y me hice a un lado, quería estar sola, que se fuera ya. Estaba enfurecida, no con él, conmigo.

Él suspiró, se levantó, tomó una toalla y salió de ahí no sin antes besar mis labios, sonrió diferente, con amargura, triste, así lo vi en ese momento.

Yo necesitaba ducharme, limpiar mi cuerpo, y quizás algo más:

_Mi conciencia._

Notas que nadie lee:

Konichiwa!

¿Que les pareció?

Bueno, Regular, malo ¿Queee?

Sayonara!

Para los17bodeños les juro que actualizare pero es la escuela

T-T


End file.
